Worlds Apart
by Ferum Oxide
Summary: An Eden's Bowy - Rave crossover.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Edens Bowy or Rave Groove Adventure. They are the works of manga-ka Tennoji Kitsune and Hiro Mashima respectively.

**Personal note: **There seems to be so much in common between the two series, so a cross-over was inevitable! Also, right now there doesn't seem to be a section for Rave on the site. Hopefully there will be soon. 

**One last note: **Since this is under the Edens Bowy section, I don't suppose that you, dear reader, have seen the Rave series. No worries, I will try to make it as accessible to you as possible. By the way, if you haven't seen the whole Eden's Bowy series, I suggest you stop reading NOW for there are spoilers ahead.

**Setting:** This story is set after Edens Bowy and at the end of season two of Rave (where the characters are searching for the last two remaining Raves)

/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\

Chapter 1

The summer wind blew steadily, making ripples in the golden wheat field. Jorrne was resting in his little shack when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"God hunter ..."

Jorrne opened his door to see a young man, slumped on his door step. He was wearing torn and blood stained clothes. In his right hand was the handle of a very large sword. It was about 20 feet long and had strange inscriptions on it. It had serrated edges near the handle and was curved at the end. It was the god hunter's sword. 

"My end is near…take the sword," he gasped. Jorrne recognized immediately who he was.

"I am not a god hunter – not anymore. You know that, Spike."

"No! You don't understand!" Spike managed, before he coughed up blood. "There is a god…." Spike had fainted. 

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from the field. From the sound of it, whatever there was in the field was approaching Jorrne. At an inhuman speed. Jorrne picked up the dreaded sword. Whatever was coming at him can't be good. He raised the sword in anticipation. Anyone who witnessed this event would indeed be surprised at Jorrne's ability to wield the gigantic sword with such ease.

A dark figure rushed out of the wheat field. Jorrne swung his weapon. The god hunter sword hit the ground with a loud thud. A plume of dust rose from where the sword had struck the ground. He had missed.

Jorrne heard a sinister laugh just before a bright beam of light hit him.

Haru Glory stood at the edge of the pier. The sea, wide and blue was set before him. His silver hair was blowing softly in the breeze. Plue, the small, cute dog-like creature was sitting next to him. It is not known what kind of animal Plue is. Plue looks like a white dog, but also looks like a snowman with a round head, two black bead-like eyes and a pointed nose which looks like a carrot.

"Hey Haru!" It was Elie.

Haru turned and saw her running to him. She was wearing a red mini skirt and a white tank top with a Symphonia crest on it. Strapped to her gunbelt were a pair of gun tonfas. Nobody knows where she got her clothing and weapons from.

"What's up, Elie?"

"Ne, Musica got the ship ready. It's time to leave."

"Eh," said Haru as he picked up his sword. It was not as large as the god hunter sword, but still large by any standard. It was shaped like a medieval broad sword. There were triangular patterns at the base of the blade with a musical note, a quaver, above the patterns on one side. Below the quaver and just on the tip of the triangular pattern was the Rave. This was the source of the weapon's powers.

As Haru and Elie (carrying Plue in her arms) walked off the pier, a dark shadow loomed over them. Haru turned just in time to see a blinding flash of light.

Jorrne awoke. He was no longer in the wheat field. Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting in a field of flowers. There seemed to be no end to the field, except for the mountains in the distance. As he stood up, Jorrne noticed the weapon he still held in his hand. It was still the god hunter's sword; however, it had been reverted to its previous, smaller form. 

"Where am I?" he thought. To his knowledge, such a place doesn't exist. Even the prettiest garden in Eugorha (before it was grounded) paled in comparison to the scenery he beheld.

The flower plants were about ankle height and formed a soft carpet that covered the ground as far as the eye could see. Jorrne bent down to pick a flower. It was small and white and very fragrant. It smelled somehow familiar. It was like a sweet memory which brings a smile to one's face. 

"Could I get high sniffing these flowers?" The thought ran through Jorrne's head. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a flash of light.

Jorrne turned around to see two people sprawled on the floral carpet about 50 feet away. One was a boy with silver hair and the other was a girl holding a dog in her arms. The boy had a large sword strapped to his back. As Jorrne walked to them they got to their feet. They were clearly dazed but unharmed.

"Hey, are y'all alright?" said Jorrne when he got close.

The boy looked at Jorrne for a moment and responded, "Yeah, I'm alright." He was clearly confused.

Jorrne turned to the girl and froze in his tracks. At that moment she was looking the other way. She had light brown hair. Exactly the same shade as… as… However, when she turned to face him, his thoughts returned to him. She had brown eyes.

"Where are we?" said the boy. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jorrne replied.

"Ne, I'm Elie! And this is Haru. You are…?" the girl said in a carefree manner. Jorrne felt his heart jump. Elie. It sounded too familiar.

"I'm…Jo-Jorrne," he barely managed.

"E-Elie…" Jorrne mumbled her name without even realizing it. He looked at the girl which bored a resemblance to perhaps the only girl he had ever loved. Elie was wearing a red mini skirt, which ended high above her knees, just like the green dress….

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jorrne thought to himself. However, he couldn't. He didn't realize how much he had missed Elissis until now. How long since she left him? A year? Two perhaps. At this moment, Jorrne didn't care how many people would die due to the red fog. All he wanted was for Elissis to be at his side.

Elie had a frown on her face. Standing next to her, Haru was slightly blushing. Embarrassed, Jorrne realized that not only had his thoughts wandered, but his eyes, too for his gaze was planted directly on Elie's bosom. He quickly pulled his gaze away. Luckily, Plue defused the situation.

"Pi-Plue!!" it had called, standing next to Elie. It was barely even the height of her knee standing on it two hind legs.

"W-What's that?!" said Jorrne, rather shocked.

"A dog!" said Haru.

"A bug!" said Elie, nearly simultaneous with Haru.

Jorrne blinked. He had never seen such a creature in his entire life. "Erm, it looks like a snowman to me…"

"It's a dog!"

"No, it's a bug!"

"PLUE!!"

"It's a tower!" exclaimed Jorrne.

"What?"

"Tower?"

"No, look! There's a tower behind you!" said Jorrne, pointing with the hand that wasn't holding the god hunter sword.

Indeed, there was a dark tower rising out of the flower field. It was massive, roughly twice the height of the Empire State Building. It was a somewhat conical spire, its top seeming to touch the sky. At the tip, there was an ominous green light emanating from it. The clouds above the tower swirled around in a murky vortex. It looked evil, it's dark masonry and multiple spikes along its length portrayed that.

"It wasn't there a moment ago," said Jorrne as the other two (three if you count Plue) stared at the tower.

"There might be answers there as to why we are here," said Haru, still staring at the tower. The rest nodded in agreement. It was going to be a long trek to the tower.

/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\

_To Be Continued…_

Mindless Chatter

Whew! I thought I'll never finish this! I hope you like this - fan or not of either series. Personally, Edens Bowy is one of my favourite animes. I believe I've seen all of the episodes (no big deal considering that there are only 26!) and pretty much enjoyed the series.

There's no such word as Bowy in English, but that's how the Japanese title is pronounced. According to a site, it's supposed to be 'boy'.

Orait! Reviews are appreciated so don't hesitate to put in your two sens worth! Till next time, ja ne! （じゃね！）


End file.
